Afuera
by trades
Summary: ¿quieren saber el significado de la ausencia?. Mi visión del instante en que Michael se decidió a luchar por el amor de Nikita. Mi visión de Michael y sus pensamientos ante la perdida de inocencia y fe que a veces veíamos en Nikita…cada vez reacci


****

Titulo: Afuera

Autora: Trades

Spoliers: Temporada tres. Un instante antes de THIRD PARTY RIPOFF.

Disclaimer: La femme nikita y sus personajes son de... quien son, y no hay interés en ganar algo con ellos…y están usados sin permiso. La poesía intercalada es de Trades y solo de Trades y se llama…no, no se como se llama, que importa eso, es mía y ya. 

****

Sumario: ¿quieren saber el significado de la ausencia?. Mi visión del instante en que Michael se decidió a luchar por el amor de Nikita. Mi visión de Michael y sus pensamientos ante la perdida de inocencia y fe que a veces veíamos en Nikita…cada vez reaccionando menos, cada vez sucumbiendo.

REVIEWS: CLARO. ACA O A **tradesgarden@hotmail.com**

Afuera

Soy alfa.

¿Dejaras que te baje el cielo,

que te acune mientras lo destruyo,

que te cante canciones?.

¿Dejaras que te corte las venas

y salte en tu sangre

que es tan hermosa,

y te intuya

y te lave

y te destroce el brazo

y beba de ti hasta que te canse?.

OH, lo siento

¿Te asuste?.

__

Michael se encargara de tácticas, presten atención a sus cambios en el perfil. ¿Michael?…

- …- caminos de silencio.

Eres el único Dios al que rezo. Camino cada día por los mismos pasillos que tu, veo las mismas estrellas en el cielo y lo único que conjuro es tu imagen rodeándome. Cubriéndome. Asfixiándome. Liberándome.

Tengo atesorado un latido

que se transforma en espejismo,

y me cuaja el alma desde afuera

y el sueño me dice que tu nombre no es el mío

y el sueño me lleva directo al sol

y el sol muere 

y me pregunto el porque

¿Porque?

¿Porque?

porque el sol tiene que morir.

He cruzado cada día los mismos corredoras que ahora llevan el eco de tu ausencia y en la noche veo las mismas estrellas surcando los mismos cielos, pero no hay nada, nada que me ate a ellas…solo tú en medio de la noche sola en tu apartamento viendo el mismo cielo que yo. Pero hasta eso, lo estoy perdiendo.

__

Eso es todo- Operations. 

Michael- Madeleine- revisaremos esa nueva Intel.

Y me pregunto si alguna vez haz visto el cielo y te haz preguntado si yo he respirado en ese mismo aire…y la respuesta es avergonzante, la respuesta es dolorosa. Porque haz visto ese cielo por años y te haz arrancado el espíritu durante años por culpa de el, y aun no sabes, no ves, no vislumbras, no sientes, no perturbas, no ves…no ves…que mi existencia, que mi aliento diario, que mis pasos están guiados por las mismas estrellas que los tuyos…porque los siguen amor, porque los buscan, porque hoy, solo por hoy los pasos que nos guían se agolpan en diferentes caminos, pero al final se reúnen en un mismo lugar, en un mismo momento, en un mismo instante en el tiempo. Ese en el que tus pies posan en el suelo por primera vez en el día. Y entonces, espero hasta que des tu primer paso…y luego amor, luego…luego te sigo por tus huellas hasta llegarte al alma sin permitirme tocarla y mancharla con mis manos…manos llenas de sangre. 

Y a veces el sueño se me transforma en ronda

y me grita tu nombre.

Lo destierra de mis labios

Y en él, amor, en él

En el existo.

Y mis manos te cubrirán,

y todo mal bajara por tu pecho hasta 

hasta, hasta…

hasta encuentres la luz.

Y la luz solo estará en ti

y yo me inclinare.

Te sigo cada día, recorro cada paso que das, rezo a tus dioses para que me devuelvan tu aliento en el pasillo y pueda respirar. Patético. Necesitado. Humano.

A veces respirar el mismo aire que tú es mas doloroso que no respirarte. Me descoloco cuando estas cerca, te intuyo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, te huelo en el aire y te reconoce cada fibra de mi cuerpo y te surco, te veo, y me miras pero no me ves…y esta bien.

Soy llaga.

¿Dejaras que te coma las entrañas, 

que deje latir mis manos en tu oído

que te deduzca de la ventana

que te almacene en mi espíritu

y que te cante canciones que solo son para ti?

OH!, lo siento

¿Te aburro?.

****

¿Sabes que es decirle a la mujer que más haz amado en tu vida que el no verte, que el no "verte" amor, "esta bien"?. Significa cortar el aliento en dos y entregarte la mitad en ofrenda y que no lo reconozcas y aceptarlo sin mas palabras que dos lanzadas en medio de la nada cuando ya te haz ido, siempre cuando ya te haz ido. Significa correr los labios por las partes de tu cuerpo que no han sido míos y succionarte al mismísimo Dios que llevas dentro; ese que se burla y no me deja respirarte, sonriéndome desde tu interior, ese interior que puede vivir sin mí…y eso duele. Y tu Dios me dice que él te tiene. Y luego mi cobardía y mi afán de alejar todo mal de ti, enloquece hasta la fibra más insignificante de mi ser…y te espero, Dios como te espero, envuelta en tus ojos azules abriendo la boca y reaccionando apenas como si estuvieras en guerra, y luego sonrío destemplándome, sabiendo que esa la perdí hace tiempo…y aun sigo…desterrándote de mis ojos por segundos que son dolorosos, sorbiendo tu savia, savia que esparces impunemente a todos en este maldito lugar tan alejado de la mano de ese Dios que se suponía que debía protegerte del hado que ahora esta apagando tus ojos y que te hace sonreír menos, que te hace desconfiar, y que te aleja de mi, Dios…te aleja de mi.

Escuchare tus latidos cada noche.

Y pensar que el sol no me cubría si no estabas en él

y pensar que la luz no era mas que frío

Y pensar que yo no sabia la razón.

Ahora estas aquí,

ahora yo estoy aquí

y es todo lo que debo saber.

Caminare al oír tus pasos.

Sostendré la luz entre tus hombros

y en medio de tus ojos 

Plantare un altar con tu respiración.

Te veo, y se me descontrola el pecho el pensar como haz ido consumiéndote. Tu, toda luz y océanos de gargantas que gritan al mundo por la injusticia. Tu, la única que aun cree que puedo ser redimido, que puedo ser perdonado, que puedes seguir el camino de tu propia elección…y no sufrir... y no dejar de ser... y no mutilarte para siempre…

Soy omega.

¿Dejaras que te libere de mi ausencia

y que te vea el rostro, 

te saque la piel,

la use como escudo,

y te corroa el alma

mientras te piso

y te digo cuanto te amo?

OH!, lo siento

¿Te atraigo?.

A veces el dolor del miedo me corroe…miedo a que te vayas de donde sea que estés, que te rindas, que camines por la Sección y no veas, que escuches lo que ellos dicen y acates, que extravíes tu alma, te entregues a la oscuridad y no me dejes estar ahí…contigo…rodeándote…llámame egoísta…yo le llamo amor... pero claro, según todos, yo no se lo que es eso... ¿sabes lo que el amor es Nikita?…Amor eres tu.

Secare tus lagrimas con las mías,

cierra los ojos

deja que te conforte

deja que te guíe

deja que aleje todo mal de ti

déjame vivir

llevo siglos esperando tu nombre

tu aliento

viviendo dividido en dos 

sembrado en medio de campos infértiles

solo para encontrar sombras cada día

y estas tu

y esta el sol

y esta la redención

Pero nada interesa 

si no puedo sostener tu mano contra mi pecho

Haciéndome casi creer que tus latidos son los míos.

Así que hice lo necesario para mantenerte alejada, casi inocente, cubierta por mantras que solo he construido para ti. Celeste y verde, mar extendido a tus pies para que caminaras a través de él…y me mires desde lo alto... y a veces, solo a veces…me veas…pero ahora miento, lo se, me sonrío, elimino a uno, a dos enemigos, corto sus gargantas, tres días después reviso los datos, dirijo tres misiones, escucho a Operations, me dirijo a Madeleine, y todo lo que soy en esos instantes, todo lo que concibo en esos momentos es tu aliento, lejano congelando mis pensamientos…y puedo pasar meses con los pensamientos refrigerados en mi cerebro, viviendo en pequeños segundos congelados que se derraman por mi espalda y me permiten caminar…me pregunto donde estas hoy. Tres días. Cinco horas. Diecisiete minutos…

Creare mis latidos si los necesitas,

Si lo requieres,

Si te asusta el silencio de mi pecho.

Cubriré de montañas mis manos

Para darte un suelo donde pisar.

Y esperare.

Y liberare.

Y decantare de tus manos la sangre que haz tomado.

Y volverás a mí

Como antes.

Respirar es tan doloroso que me cuesta enfocar mis pasos. Pero tal vez sea tu ausencia la que me recuerda el hacerlo y no perder la cuenta de ellos. Cada paso que doy, cada paso que no sigue tus huellas es aire perdido entre mis piernas. 

Te acunare

y me darás cuenta de tus pecados.

Te absolveré mientras tu lo haces.

Y tomaras mi mano,

darás la espalda a Dios

y serás el mío

y viviré

al fin

viviré

Hoy vi la pared y me recordó a tus ojos, opacandose en medio de la noche, reviviendo bajo mi tacto, opacandose en medio del dolor de la perdida de la fe, reviviendo en medio de tus piernas, por mí, conmigo, a través de mí. Descerrajaría mis manos, pedazo por pedazo para oírte gemir mi nombre, mientras te penetro hasta el mismo corazón.

Soy cuchillo.

¿Dejaras que te clame como mía,

que te destroce la aorta con mi uña

y ver como fluyes hacia mi

mientras te desato en la persiana,

mientras te como el corazón,

mientras te desahogo en mi inconstancia,

mientras te rezo y no me rezas,

mientras te destruyo y me revives,

mientras te canto,

mientras me restituyes,

mientras te ahogo 

y no te mueres,

Mientras te disuelvo en la mortaja de tu pecho.

Y oigo el respirar de tus latidos,

y te los robo,

y los escondo en la esquina,

y pretendo que son míos,

que estoy vivo,

que soy fuerte,

Que me atraganto en tus pestañas.

Y Dios te oye,

y yo te oigo,

y que me impulsas por la ventana,

y veo el vacío,

y beso tu mano,

y te sonrío indolente,

y te cuento un cuento?.

Y te arrullo

vida mía,

Te canto y te beso,

te añoro y te rechazo,

te suplico y no me suplicas,

y me como tu hígado,

y boto tus uñas y me solazo en ti,

y me abandono otra vez,

Y otra vez.

Vivo encarnado en tu ausencia, socavando los años, acatando mi propio infierno; ese que cree con la excusa de protegerte, pero que en realidad era para protegerme…y es un lugar tan solitario…que hasta escucho mis labios partirse maravillados ante el hecho de que yo pueda sentir el ansia de acabar con mi exilio…y luego me río. Irónico.

Memorias de lo que solía ser,

enredadas entre mis piernas 

bajando.

Caminando junto a mi.

llevare mil lluvias

Para que las enredes entre tus ojos.

Y veas.

Veas.

Veas.

Que me liberas,

que me asfixias,

que haz tirado de gatillo

y me haz hecho vivir.

Dejaría mi marca en ti, marcaría cada pequeño trozo de tu carne, rompería tus uñas en mi espalda, calmaría tu necesidad de sentirte viva, trazaría en tu piel un camino con mi lengua y llegaría hasta abajo y succionaría el Dios que llevas... pero supongo que eso ya lo había dicho.

Soy alfa.

Soy llaga,

Te corto la fe y la despojo.

El Dios de tus ojos 

murió pisoteado por las piedras

que dejaste frente a mi apatía.

Y en el segundo,

el segundo que pase,

ese segundo es que te preguntas porque el sol debe morir,

reiré contigo, y te diré que todo esta bien,

y te leeré un cuento,

y te arrullare en mi regazo,

te contare historias,

y nombrare cada estrella 

con tu nombre.

Tomaría tus manos y las ataría a mi cabello mientras te cubriría con la piel de mi lengua y haría que dijeras mi nombre, solo mi nombre, liberándote de mi ausencia. Te acunaría, haría que cogieras mi mano, la llevaras a tu cara y mientras estoy dentro de ti, abriría tus ojos y tu nombre se me colaría por la garganta y me verías, Nikita…me verías. Y podría tener valor de hablarte…podría…tal vez.

Cruzo los pasos de tus piernas y elevo tu nombre.

Y a veces hasta creo que podré pronunciarlo

sin sentir envidia del aire que lleva tus sílabas

lejos,

Lejos de mí.

Y volteare.

Cruzare el desierto que sembré por ti.

Llegare junto a ti.

Me parare junto a ti 

y te prometeré el cielo.

Y estarás ahí.

Y aceptaras.

y me veras.

Me veras.

Me veras.

Y te veré.

Es curiosa esta sensación…ya sabes, querer ser visto... crees saber lo que soy, crees saber hacia donde voy, crees saber lo que vendrá…yo solo sé que han pasado tres días y no estas aquí. Y desearía que todo no fuera tan oscuro vida mía, desearía reclamarte como mía, llevarte al cielo, que conocieras mi infierno y que de vez en cuando me acunaras…amor, amor, tu luz destroza cada latido y me desdobla de dolor el hecho de llamarte amor y que jamas lo oigas.

Alejare todo mal de ti. Colmare con los pocos latidos que me queden los tuyos. Y cuando llores en las noches haré que las estrellas se alejen del resto, se concentren en nosotros y puedas ver el color de tus ojos en los míos... porque yo los veo amor…los veo cada día…estoy cubierto de ti.

Y limpiare tus lagrimas

y veras las mías,

Las veras.

Y no correrás.

Juntare los océanos que haz creado

y los acunare cada noche.

Si me ves,

si solo me ves

Todo estará bien.

Y viviré

y seré

existiré,

y todo tendrá sentido.

Porque tu y yo existiremos en ese mismo instante

Ya no fragmentados.

Juntaras tu piel a la mía

y la lluvia cesara.

Solo cierra tus ojos.

Y viviré

y existiré

Y seré.

Duele respirar si mi aliento no se refleja mas allá de la pared ni hace caminos hasta tu cuello... y te hablo amor, te hablo.

Pero mientras tanto,

Mientras tanto

Te veo desheredando los brazos.

Y me parto,

Me corto en medio.

Y te sigo amor

Siempre te sigo.

Aunque a veces no exista contigo.

Me arrancare de cuajo tu ausencia.

Me arrancare de cuajo la perdida.

Me arrancare de cuajo tu rendición.

Hasta que requieras la mía.

Me llevare tu aliento cada noche y dormiré en el.

Purificando tus lagrimas

Cerrando los ojos a lo inevitable.

Y te alejas, te vas. Te mueres de apoco y presiento la perdida de tu fe en cada paso que sigo, cada huella que plasmas. Y me pregunto como podré sobrevivir a eso, como vivir, como caminar, cuando los pasos que me guíen no sean los mismos que habías decidido dar hace tanto tiempo…y estaré solo, y estaré asolado por tu esencia envenenando la mía como siempre, soñando cada noche con un niño solo abrazando su juguete en vez de a su padre y tu luz no me cubrirá para poder soportar el dolor de la ausencia. Veré su rostro preguntando el porque…pero no estarás tu…bajare al infierno, y estarás ahí y dolerá mas…y seré arrancado de cuajo del manto con el cual me haz cubierto tan lleno de vida alguna vez y hoy solo oscuro... y estaré perdido... sabiendo, ahora sabiendo…lo que he perdido. Y rezo…pero nadie escucha.

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno

Viviendo en el infierno sabiendo lo que perdí.

Crees saber lo que eras, crees saber lo que eres, crees saber hacia donde vas…pero no es así…y el prospecto de que te quites la vida y la entregues por un latido que no es lo suficientemente humano, en cualquiera de esas misiones a las que te envío, la idea de que te cortes el alma porque ya no puedes soportar al Cristo descerrajándote desde adentro y a ellos haciéndolo por fuera, es tan desesperante que se me olvida el pensar mas allá de ti.

Amor, te llevo tatuada a fuego lento en mi garganta, nunca abierta para ti, nunca temeraria, nunca otorgada…y me pregunto como puedes sentir algo por mí, como puedes amar lo que soy cuando ni siquiera he podido decirte que… ni siquiera he podido decírtelo…he pasado años enseñándote, tratando de que no aprendas, y ahora te veo bajo mi manto y la luz que se ha ido es tan grande que sobrecoge…y aun sigo aquí, solo, siempre solo, dudando en poner mis pies debajo de la cama, despidiéndome de la mujer con la que acabo de tener relaciones, sintiendo los disparos volándole la cabeza mientras me arreglo la chaqueta, y a Madeleine susurrando que todo esta bajo control…y yo no puedo estar mas perdido sin tu luminosidad…cálida... refulgente…destellos dorados y amarillo claro por entre tus labios…

Y sigue el silencio, y estoy en mi casa viendo la pared, oliéndote a distancia mientras las estrellas aparecen y pienso en que todo es un circulo en el que te destruyen y te destruyo y luego te vas y me quedo viendo la pared de cualquier lugar; estirando la mano.. pero no la sostienes. Y el dolor es tan agudo que la exteriorización de el no vale la pena…pero aquí estoy, viendo la pared, con el chelo entre mis manos, tratando de adivinar si no seria mejor abrir la boca y dejar que la música fluya mientras toco tus ojos con mis latidos a la distancia.

Cinco días. Tres personas muertas. En la ducha tratando de lavar mis manos, pero la sangre nunca sale de ellas amor, nunca. Y es curioso que con todos los años aun no me haya acostumbrado…aunque tú creas lo contrario…y duele mas porque la sangre me hace alejar las manos de tu cuerpo…y me siento tan mundano, tan desposeído, tan fuerte frente a tus hombros marchitos, como si solo a través de ellos pudiera vivir.

Seis días. Nueve horas. Te huelo por el pasillo. Reviso un programa de Birkoff, él levanta la cabeza y sonríe, siento la energía del mundo trasladarse a mis latidos y ahí estas, casi puedo verte, saborearte, pero no volteo…pero te veo amor…yo siempre te veo, siento tu mirada en mi, siento el dolor porque es el mío amor…y rezo: he estado rogando al cielo para quitarme esta indignidad, para dejar de convalidar mis propias manos en tus ojos, pero te siento tan asfixiante, tan sobrecogedora, rodeando mis manos entre tus manos, mi cuerpo entre tu cuerpo, sin tocar un milímetro de mi piel.

Y me pregunto, porque Dios te castigo tanto, porque Dios no encontró otra forma de redimirte, ¿y si realmente existiera?,

¿No seria este un elaborado plan para decepcionarte de mi humanidad?, ¿Para que corrieras a él y te hundieras en su lecho para siempre?...¿y me dejaras solo?…Penitente.

He recorrido tus labios una eternidad en medio del silencio, siempre en silencio, para corroerte el alma con mi decepción, con mi abrazo, con mis suplicas, esperando para tenerte a mi lado y que soportes el mundo que llevo encima y que no deja que te hable, pero que tampoco te deja a solas. Solo para mantener mi posición de dador, cuando toda la vida, esa vida que solo comenzó contigo, haz sido tu y solo tu, la luz que guía mis pasos por tan insignificante existencia.

Te acercas a walter y saludas, el aire vibra y hasta se como tu cabello cae, mientras a lo lejos respiro tu esencia y hasta siento las piernas, la sangre en ellas, y mis pensamientos se descongelan…y rezo: he convertido los clichés de mi alma, en un altar con tu nombre, aquel que ni siquiera oso decir sin sentir el alma yéndose por la garganta. 

Volteo casi demasiado lento para mi sanidad cardiaca, mi cara reflejada en medio de los panales de acero de la pared, nada mas que la piel cubriéndome, protegiéndome, demostrando absolutamente nada mientras recorro tu nombre en mi paladar, saboreando cada trozo. Te acercas, me ves. Y aquí estoy, esperando tu misericordia; en la más indignante posición, la más sobrecogedora, la más perturbante agonía de la cual, Dios mediante jamas me dejes salir.

Repito mentalmente a un Dios que no me libera los mantras que cada día te elevo, y te hablo, te acuno, te revelo mi existencia con mis ojos pero tu no eres lo suficientemente rápida, o mejor dicho yo si lo soy y la humedad que pudo haber estado ahí solo por haber pronunciado tu nombre en mis pulmones desaparece. Entras, me miras con aquellos ojos que Dios te dio para mofarse de mi patética existencia. 

Y ahora me ves y te veo y tu alma se me entrega a través de tus poros.

Y me siento tan indigno de ti tan mundano y te abrazo con mis susurros y me paro ante ti y la indignidad de mi propia existencia se me cuela mientras oso contemplarte…me sonrío mentalmente frente al cliché del pensamiento y me conjuro hablándote, soñándote, en medio de tus piernas, en medio de tu dolor, colmando cada vacío momento en que la fuerza te abandone, cada segundo en que el sol no te cubra, yo lo haré. Y te lo prometo en silencio aun cuando jamas lo sepas, sello el trato por los dos, por un aliento mas, por un día mas, y me maravillo ante mi fuerza para no subyugarme, y vuelvo a sonreírme ante eso, y me enjuago el alma, mientras la vida vuelve dolorosa por mis poros y te veo, te veo, TE VEO. 

Me miras directo a los ojos y olvido mi existencia. Abres tu boca, y tu saliva se mueve contra tu garganta, me recreo en ese movimiento antes de memorizar cada rasgo de tu cara para poder enfrentar al mundo y entregarte mis lecciones. Me pregunto si es así como será siempre, y me doy cuenta de que estoy listo, ahora si, y me pregunto si podrás darme de nuevo otra oportunidad, si hallaras la grandeza en tu corazón para mí…y por un momento, tengo fe…y te abrazo a la distancia, te huelo y se me revienta el alma conteniendo lo que no he tenido por años. El dolor me atrapa en su remolino mientras te veo y contengo mis susurros en medio de la laringe doliendo cada vez más. Y adentro amor, adentro recompongo tu imagen en medio de los pliegues de mi carne y te hablo…te hablo...

"Amor, amor, ¿cómo haz estado?, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Haz tenido algún problema?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Haz comido?, ¿Compraste flores?, ¿Que música haz escuchado?, ¿Oíste las noticias?, ¿Sentiste la necesidad de bajar tus manos mas allá de tu corazón y recordar las mías?, ¿Viste las estrellas junto a mí la otra noche?, ¿Compraste algo?, ¿Me recordaste?, ¿Oliste las rosas?, ¿La lluvia te mojo tanto como a mi?, la luna estuvo extraña el otro día, un fenómeno raro…¿Me perdonaras?…¿Otra vez?…Háblame amor, háblame, recógeme en la distancia, acércame."

Y tendré un buen día.

Y ya no cortare mis venas

Por aburrimiento.

Y soy alfa, soy omega,

soy tu fin,

estoy cubierto de ti.

Estoy a tu alrededor flotando,

riendo.

Y me despedazo el alma como deporte,

para que rías, para que me implores.

Que el mundo es malo,

que yo soy malo,

que Dios es malo,

que la brisa te mata,

que eres vida y yo muerte,

que estoy ajado, y tu eres sacra, 

que la luz es tu manto

y la oscuridad es el mío,

que te conozco, 

pero no aceptas que lo haga

que soy alfa,

soy omega,

soy llaga

y soy pertrecho

soy regazo

y cuchillo

que soy alfa

y soy omega,

soy mi Dios

y tu convalecencia

que caminas en la muerte 

y yo camino contigo.

Soy omega

Soy alfa

Soy tus manos.

soy tu oscuridad

soy tu.

OH!, Lo siento.

¿Te asuste?.

Te aceras, me ves, un instante, un segundo en el tiempo. Cortado en la mitad, esperando tu anhelo, juntando las fuerzas para decirte que estoy listo y que tu no podrás detenerme esta vez…ni yo…hola amor, hola. Me susurras la vida entre tus labios... y quedo descarnado en medio de la nada, sabiendo a silencio y a coronas de sangre con nuestros nombres…y me asombro de este sentimiento, me agobio en el…Nikita, amor, vida mía, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?. 

Dejaras de ver al sol,

Ya no preguntaras el porque.

Y me río

Casi, ante el sueño.

Y despierto solo

siempre solo

Jadeando tu nombre sin pronunciarlo.

Cortada las palabras en medio de mi laringe como siempre…el silencio, amor, te regalo el silencio…la ofrenda más grande que testimonia al dolor de mi cuerpo. La lección del día, Nikita es que el silencio es la pasión mas grande de todas, y la luz solo un reflejo barato de tus ojos. 

Pero en ese instante,

aprehendiendo el tiempo

me veras

me veras

me veras

y arrancare el dolor de ti

y me veras

y seré

y viviré

y existiré

Volteas luego, segundos que se deshacen entre tus cabellos, y te vas... y me voy contigo y esta bien…porque hay lecciones que jamas debí haberte enseñado, porque ahora ya puedo caminar amor, ahora ya tengo tus pasos.

- hola Michael.

- Hola.

Continua en RESCATANDO ESTRELLAS

Nota de la autora: es mi séptimo. Lo se, puede ser parecido a Un Instante en el tiempo… pero no lo es…no lo es, el porque no lo se….Es algo que espero puedan descubrir por ustedes, aunque tal vez al final solo descubran que "parecido a Un Instante en el Tiempo", JA. Espero que les guste. Un beso y cuídense…ah, y perdonen los errores ortográficos y gramaticales…bla, bla. Ja.

__

Dedicatoria: a todos los que lo deseen.

Little miss trades


End file.
